Jail Break
by Aust Sakura Kyzor
Summary: "Don't you get it? Yang's been arrested! Now she's sitting in jail, and what can we do to help? NOTHING!" - But that wasn't really true, and the three knew it. Pre-established Ladybug, eventual Freezerburn. ABANDONED
1. Denial

**Jail Break**

 **Disclaimer:** **Team RWBY, and all related references to** _ **RWBY,**_ **including locations, characters, weapons, monsters, and Weiss are the creation of the late Monty Oum, and are owned by Rooster Teeth, a subsidiary of Fullscreen, Inc. I make no claim of ownership to said properties, and do not profit in any way from them. Under the fair use clause of international copyright law this work is 100% legal and not an infringement of copyright. This disclaimer will not appear anywhere else in this work.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Denial

Yang couldn't believe what was happening. She was attacked. She was defending herself. Why was she surrounded by knights? Why was everyone staring at her? Why was Mercury acting as if his leg was shattered, when that blow shouldn't have dealt that much damage, even if his aura was depleted?

"Yang Xiao Long, drop your weapons immediately!" she heard one of the knights shout.

"B-but he attacked me! I was defending myself!" she protested, though it seemed nobody was listening.

"Place your weapons on the ground, NOW!" the knight responded.

Yang could see she had no other choice. She looked up at the crowd, and at the screen, and she saw what they thought was the truth. The screen showed an unprovoked, unmerciful attack. She looked up at her team-mates, and saw shocked looks. Blake looked betrayed, Weiss looked horrified, and Ruby… Ruby looked devastated. Did she really do what the knights had said? Biting her lip, she slowly removed Ember Celica and placed them on the ground… or perhaps she dropped them, Yang wasn't really paying attention to her surroundings anymore as the knights confiscated the weapons, and handcuffed her.

She was no longer aware of anything. Her mind was a blank. She didn't even register being escorted out of the stadium. "Yang Xiao Long you under arrest for the unprovoked assault of Mercury Black."

Had she really done it? Did she really destroy his leg? Had she failed her promise to herself to protect Ruby?

She didn't even see the smirk on Cinder's face as she was led out.

* * *

Ruby could barely move. After what she saw what happened, she was in shock. Eventually Weiss and Blake decided to bring the poor girl back to the dorm, and so Blake carefully carried her young lover on her back while Weiss used her aura, or perhaps just a Schnee-brand glare, to keep everyone away.

Eventually one of the two girls needed to break the uncomfortable silence, masked only by Ruby slowly munching on a therapy cookie, and eventually Weiss' shaky voice broke through.

"I… I can't believe Yang would do something like that… I know she has a temper, but to lose control like that…"

"It really doesn't seem like her," Blake agreed, "but we all saw the truth…"

Ruby, still riding on Blake's back eventually broke her own silence. "Yang would never do that… she couldn't do that…"

"But Ruby," came Blake's reply, "we SAW her do it. You were so shocked by it that we had to carry you back…"

They soon came to their room, and Weiss unlocked the door, leading the other two inside. Ruby, now able to walk, dropped down from Blake's back and strode in front of the other two.

"I KNOW what I saw, Blakey. But something's screwy here. Yang doesn't kick people when they're down. Even if her opponent can still fight, she lets them get back up before attacking again."

"I agree it doesn't really make sense…" Blake started.

"OF COURSE IT DOESN'T!" Ruby yelled, halting Blake's train of thought, "and it's not the first time we were thrown by sudden news. Like the time we all found out Blake was a Faunus. NONE of us saw that coming!"

Blake snorted, "I did."

"Or when dad suddenly sent Zwei to us in the mail! Would either of you ever expect to receive a DOG in a MAILING TUBE?" Ruby paced towards the window and looked out, her hands' grip betraying any semblance of stability. "Or how about the time Yang punched Torchwick only to hit an illusion? I know what she did falls under the category, but this is way too out of character."

"Ruby," Weiss started, "I know she's your sister, and you probably know her better than anyone, but the evidence is pretty clear…"

"IS it though?" Ruby practically yelled, "Were EITHER of you paying attention to the actual fight, and not the screen? I saw it too, but I also saw Yang walking away, like she always does. More to the point, why do we believe our eyes when we _know for a fact_ that there's a girl who has some sort of illusionary power who _has a reason to really hate Yang_!"

Ruby began pacing the room, her rant uninterrupted. "And why would ANY of us trust the authorities?" She pointed at Blake, "They think YOU'RE a criminal, still in deep with the Fang!" Ignoring Blake's glare she pointed towards Weiss, "and they'll bend over backwards to do ANYTHING you say if they think it'd curry favour, and they're just as likely to brand you a traitor to Atlas just because you came here." She stopped pacing and stood in front of her dresser, "for fuck's sake; the cops thought that I'M the one who attacked the CCT. The authorities aren't always right, and frankly if General Ironwood wasn't in charge, I'd be _stunned_ that Atlas isn't overrun with crime."

"Ruby..." Weiss frowned slightly at her. "How about we wait until we hear what Yang says, okay?"

"No Weiss!" Ruby shouts at her partner, "Don't you get it? Yang's been _arrested._ Now she's sitting in jail, and what can we do to help? NOTHING!" Ruby angrily darted forward and grabbed Zwei, the small corgi yelping slightly at his unceremonious deprival of Blake's bed, and left the room, practically kicking down the door in her frustration, leaving a stunned Weiss and Blake in her wake.

"...was the demon spawn on my bed the entire time?"

Ruby hurried quickly towards the roof tops, not noticing a leisurely following Uncle Qrow behind her, pocketing his flask as he went.

* * *

 **Oh hello there, how are you?**

 **After watching V3E6 and breaking down in bad feels; my good friend, the adorkable Slayer-ONE and I started hatching this little plot bunny. The story is obviously not going to follow the events of the show when it comes back in 2016 (for one thing, we're going Ladybug while the show is clearly going Nuts & Dolts) but the whole idea is to have fun with it, not to be accurate. **

**This chapter's a bit on the short side, but hopefully they'll get longer in the near future.**

 **Asky awaaaaaaaaaaaay**


	2. Anger

**Jail Break**

* * *

Chapter 2: Anger

Ruby ground her teeth as she angrily paced on top of the roof, upset at her helplessness to help her sister. Zwei lazily rested under her left arm as Ruby held onto him as she ranted, "I can't believe that they won't believe me! I'm their leader and Yang's our teammate!" She growled. Zwei perked up and gave off a small yip. Ruby turned around to find her uncle walking in through the door. "Oh...hey Druncle… Uncle Qrow." Ruby sighed.

"Hey kiddo." He said, instinctively reaching for his alcohol but catching himself. "Rough day?"

"Yea!" Ruby said earnestly. "Yang's arrested, the team won't believe she's innocent, and there's nothing I can do!"

"Well, I wouldn't say nothing." Qrow started. Time to talk about emotional support and that jazz. He thought to himself.

"What? Like helping Yang to the best of my abilities?" Ruby asked curiously.

Qrow blinked before nodding, "Exactly!" He grinned, happy to not have to teach about emotional sit downs and chit chats.

"You're a genius Uncle Qrow!" Ruby grinned broadly.

"Thanks, I try." Qrow said over confidently.

"I'll just bust her out of jail!" Ruby declared in determination. "Here, hold Zwei!" Ruby said as she handed off her corgi.

"Perfect." Qrow nodded as the dog was thrusted into his arms. "Wait, what?" He blinked in confusion as rose petals filled his view. "That's...not what I meant..." Qrow sighed and looked down at Zwei. "Taiyang's going to kill me..."

Ruby rushed through the halls with her Semblance activated. She swiftly arrived at her dorm and opened the door to find the window left open and no one inside, though she thought nothing of it as she quickly changed into her Slayer outfit before she bolted out of the room into the brisk night.

* * *

To say that Weiss was distraught would be akin to comparing the ocean to a damp towel. She was going through dozens of emotions in quick succession and her psyche had gone on strike about fourteen emotions in.

Presently, the SnowPea-clad girl stood in front of what she assumed was a shady bar, debating with herself as to whether or not she would go in. Her emotions fully in control, she eventually entered the establishment and sat down at the bar.

"Give me a 'Coping Mechanism,'" she barked at the man behind the bar, her tone indicating that she would suffer no foolishness, and demanded prompt service. The bartender was having none of it.

"You'll have to explain that one to me."

"First you fill an old fashioned glass with ice, then throw the ice away (why did you put ice in there, you dolt?), dry the glass, and fill it with the strongest substance you're legally allowed to serve me."

Only just resisting the urge to snort, the bartender went through the motions, filling the glass with ginger beer he flattened out to serve to people he had no intention of serving alcohol to. Because it was flat there was no fizz, and nobody ever noticed the taste behind the burning sensation normally synonymous with whisky. The man suspected that even if he explicitly told this to the child sitting at his bar, she would still manage to get the placebo affect from it.

Taking the glass and knocking it back in almost a single slug, Weiss demanded two more before she slammed her head against the wooden counter and decided to nurse the fourth "drink". The bemused, but bewildered bartender waited with baited breath, hesitantly hoping that the hopeless heiress would kindly keep her mouth shut. Normally he didn't mind listening to his patrons' tales of woe, but he had a feeling that whatever Weiss Schnee had to say, it was probably an issue unique only to her, and was most likely not even a real problem. His hopes were dashed when the girl in question let out a loud, deep sigh.

' _Here it comes,_ ' he thought, dreading the no-doubt epic (length) tale of woe.

"I'm part of a team of maniacs…" Weiss managed to mumble into the arm her head rested in.

' _Well, fuck…_ '

"Take my leader!" Weiss suddenly yelled, bolting into a sitting position. "She's… she's like… super young! And… and she's like, hyper and obsessed with dangerous stuff that can kill you to death!" Weiss hiccoughed, and immediately regretted it when the burn shot back up her throat.

' _I am really glad I didn't give her alcohol…_ '

That didn't deter the heiress, however, as she motioned for a refill. Taking a deep swig, she continued her rant. "Then there's the criminal, and her partner is also now a criminal. S-she just," she hiccoughed again, "she just beat the guy mercilessly… and now she's in… in Huntress jail…" Weiss looked as though tears would start falling at any minute, but she pressed on. "And then there's me… I'm just sticking to this because it makes my father angry…" No longer able to hold back, she lowered her head to the bar and let the tears flow.

 _'Well… that was a thing…_ ' The silent server reached for Weiss' empty glass, but tragically couldn't reach it before she suddenly stood, sending the empty glass crashing to the floor.

"You know what?" she shouted at nobody in particular, "I'm going to save her! And then she'll be all over me and want my babies!" She slowly moved to pay for her drinks, her movement shaky and unsure. "Orrrr maybe I should… sleep the thing… break the law tomorrow…"

Glancing at the bill, she hummed at the low price for what she had. "It's… a good thing that I k-know my limits… and that I won't remember any of this… Good thing too, or I'd come back for your cheap alcohol…"

The man sighed. He couldn't lie to save his life, and he always banked on the people he played that trick on already being too tired to notice. "I… didn't serve you alcohol," he replied, slowly and carefully. If what he had just said didn't have an immediate sobering effect on Weiss, the ensuing silence certainly did. The pair stood, staring into each other for what felt like hours, but was really a minute.

Finally Weiss blinked, and closed her eyes in thought. "Hmm… you know what? Fuck it. I'm doing it anyway." And she swiftly turned on her heal and left.

Hei Xiong stared at the seat formerly occupied by Weiss and sighed. He hoped that he'd never see her, or the rest of her damned team again, but he also knew he'd never be that lucky. He also knew that if Weiss didn't spring Blondie out of the slammer, one of the other two would.

* * *

Blake was finding it hard to think of any time she has ever felt more conflicted about the situation. The only time she ever felt this way in recent memory was when she made the choice to betray the White Fang nearly year ago. Nothing had gone right in her mind that day, and she felt so betrayed by Adam's actions that she felt she had no choice but to betray the only friends and family she had ever known and run. She felt as betrayed by Yang's actions in the aftermath of her fight as she did when Adam started murdering the workers on that train.

But Adam, she now realized, was a cruel, inhumane man; which was ironic given the circumstances. Yang was a precious cinnamon roll. She was too good for this cruel world, too pure… wait no. That was Ruby, not Yang.

Blake shook her thoughts loose and tried to reset her train of thought once more. Her girlfriend's words still held fast in her mind. Ruby was right about Yang; what she did was way too out of character. Yang was the kind of person who would drop everything, no matter how important, to come help you out of any trouble, no matter how mundane. She was the motherly soul that held the team together when it was too much for their leader to handle. Precious cinnamon roll or not, Yang was far too kind-hearted to attack somebody unprovoked, never mind shatter a man's leg.

Of course, knowing, or at least believing in Yang's innocence was completely separate from doing something about it. Regardless of everything, Yang was currently in an Atlasian prison, and like Ruby said, there wasn't a thing that could be done about that.

"…or IS there?" she wondered out loud. Thinking briefly about it, she came up with a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad idea. Leaping off of Ruby's bed (which she now claimed as hers) she quickly rushed to her drawers and changed into her Intruder outfit. Hearing a sound at the door, she rushed to open and leap out the window instead of facing what would likely be awkward questioning. She loved Ruby with all of her heart, but she couldn't involve her in this.

* * *

Yang groaned as she paced inside her monotone, grey cell.

"Locked in jail..." Yang shook her head angrily. "This is such BS..." Yang muttered and mumbled to herself as she patrolled her "room". Yang's thoughts wandered from what happened at the stadium to her long journey to her jail cell where she now resided. "What if they can't clear my name?" Yang asked herself aloud as she walked around. "What if I don't even get a court case?" She dreaded as she took her steps. "I can't stay in here, what would dad think?" Yang's eyes turned red, "This is such BULL!" The blonde kicked her bed frame out of frustration, the bolted down metal frame cracked the concrete floor. Yang blinked blankly before she grinned. "Wait it out or punch out?" Yang smirked as she cracked her knuckles. "I've never been a patient person, though I think I can wait until tonight. It's probably safer." With that she sat down and waited. One way or the other she was leaving this cell.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE (Aust): Merry Christmas everybody! We got you a new chapter.**

 **One that I had expected to take longer, but, at least for my contributions, the words just flowed. I enjoyed writing this chapter, and despite everything Weiss' part was fun, and probably way to easy. Dunno if I should be concerned or not, to be honest. I've been sober for over two years, but alcohol is still able to inspire me. I also have no idea if Junior's in character here or not. I just wanted to include him. Poor dude just wants to run a nightclub.**

 **I doubt I'll have another chapter before the New Year, but I've already got ideas. We'll see if Ms Adorkable is inspired at all.**

 **Love, Asky**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE (Slayer): Hello our lovely readers,**

 **Sorry for the somewhat short chapter but we're just getting started and have more to come.**

 **Thank you for reading uwu**

* * *

 **OMAKE:**

Roman Torchwick paced his small cell. Shouldn't he be free by now? He saw the Blonde get marched past into a cell further on, which means the Red's little band of misfits should arrive soon to cause a ruckus… right?

Hello?

Roman Torchwick curled into a ball in the corner and cried. Everybody forgot about him again.


End file.
